Many music fans often wish to experience a piece of music on a deeper level. In order to accomplish this, a person may learn to play musical pieces. However, this endeavor requires significant resources of money and time. Learning to play a musical piece also allows a person to adapt or modify the piece.
Even if a person has the resources of time and money, he or she may not have the musical talent to re-create or adapt a musical piece.
For electronic music, learning to play a musical piece may not be possible since all the music is made using samples or analogue sounds which would be nearly impossible, or extremely costly, to recreate. Thus, it is very difficult for a person to re-create or adapt a piece of electronic music.
Thus, a system that allows musical fans to re-create and adapt musical performances, especially electronic musical performances, is needed.
In recent years, motion-detection technology has allowed performers to control one or more musical instruments to compose a musical piece. These systems often require multiple computing devices, multiple musical instruments, and multiple operators to properly function.
The system of the subject invention provides an easy to use system for re-creating or adapting a musical piece with very little or no experience in musical instruments or musical composition. The system may be operated by one user and one computing device.